Queen Bee
Queen Bee is the sixteenth episode of season one of Grojband. It is the sixteenth episode overall. Synopsis Laney and Trina compete in a bee themed beauty pageant. Plot The episode starts with Kin reaching his arm under the sofa while sitting on it and gives Kon a potato chip, which he smells then eats. He is able to catch a hint of sour cream and onion. Laney comments that she feel she should be disgusted, but can't help being fascinated. Corey then arrives at the garage, and announces some good news. Kon asks if it's more chips, but Corey assures him it's even better, and unveils a poster for Pollination Nation, a bee themed beauty pageant, where he has planned their next gig for. However, Grojband express their dislike for pageants Laney asks him if he has lyrics for a song there, but Corey says all he needs to do is make Trina happy. Laney says that doesn't happen, but Corey folds the pageant notice into a paper plane and throws it up to Trina's room. Trina screams in pain when the plane lands in her eye, but she gets really happy and floats into the air. Mina points out that the Pageant Queen must be as sweet as honey and is about to tell Trina she isn't when Trina interrupts her. She says that she wants to win the competition otherwise she'll be majorly unhappy. Corey hears that and tells Grojband that Trina has to win the pageant. The band then point out Trina isn't sweet, so Corey says he'll just have to add some artificial sweetness. Later at the pageant, Mayor Mellow is in a bee costume. He introduces the first three contestants, while Trina is making Mina sew her dress from scratch, missing her cue. Corey says that they'll have to tamper with the other girls performances to get Trina to win. Laney says that will be hard, as "They're like little human sugar packets in a sequin coffee shop!" Backstage, Trina goes to meet the young contestants, and scares them off. Corey thinks that this will mean Trina wins for sure, but Mayor Mellow brings him back to reality and tells him to pack up and book it. Laney volunteers to be the competition. A transition later, and Laney is being worked on by Kin and Kon. At the first event, Mayor Mellow instructs the girls to "milk them bees". Trina is off to a rocky start, as the bee is attempting to sting her for being too forceful. Laney calmly tells the bee she isn't trying to win, and only needs a bit. After Trina is stung, she grabs the bee and intimidates the bee into co-operating. Mayor Mellow is impressed with Trina's amount, but hates the taste. He doesn't seem impressed with Laney's amount but loves the taste. Laney wins the round. At the next round, riding mechanical bees, Laney purposely jumps off, only to win after Trina is penalized for gloating. Laney is getting nervous, but Corey says she only has to flunk the next round. At the next round, Trina and Laney are blindfolded, trying to hit pinatas. After some bickering, Trina insults the band, resulting in Laney releasing a battle cry, cutting three holes in the pinata, breaking it. After Trina says she wont lose after only hearing about this yesterday, she somehow breaks everything around her except the piñata. Laney is crowned Queen Bee. Trina, being Trina, whacks an actual beehive, releasing a cloud of bees. After this, Corey ditches the idea of having Trina win, and instead has Kin and Kon shake more beehives releasing more bees. Trina reaches the breaking point, shouting at the bees to obey her. She then goes into diary mode, and comes down on a bee platform. Mayor Mellow announces a last minute change to the rules and declares Trina the new queen. Corey and the crew then sing Queen Bee, and Trina sits on a throne, sporting a crown and cape made of bees. Upon hearing that she has actual work to do, she hands it off to Mina. Out back, Corey declines Mayor Mellow's offer, and tells his moral. Corey then closes the garage door, and the episode ends. Characters Major Roles *Laney Penn *Trina Riffin *Corey Riffin *Kin Kujira *Kon Kujira Minor Roles *Mina Beff *Mayor Mellow *Queen Bee Cuties *Nick Mallory (Non-Speaking Cameo) Songs *Queen Bee Trivia *Kon once again fails to call out the Grojband group chant, in unity with the others. As he's heard saying "Sweet to sour and sour to ... Uh ... Queen bee?" after everyone finished. **This was a reference to the events that happened in Smash Up Terby. **Both of these instances were followed by a wicked cool transition based off of what Kon said. *This is the second time Laney is shown playing the violin, she previously did so in Monster of Rock. Gallery See also Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Focusing on Laney Category:Episodes Focusing on Trina